Trędowata/I/03
Kategoria:Trędowata III W parę godzin potem ordynat powstał od biurka i podając rękę rządcy rzekł grzecznie: – Skończyliśmy. Jeśliby zaszło coś niespodziewanego, proszę telefonować, będę cały czas w domu. Rządca Klecz skłonił się z uszanowaniem, z pewną czcią dotykając ręki Michorowskiego, zapytał zdziwiony: – Pan ordynat nieprędko będzie w Słodkowcach? – O tak! do tygodnia, może dłużej. – W takim razie muszę jeszcze trudzić pana w jednej kwestii. – Proszę. – Chcę mianowicie spytać, jaką czwórkę przeznacza pan ordynat na wyłączny użytek pałacu: karą, kasztany czy gniade? – Dlaczego pan o to pyta? – Bo kare są to konie bardzo delikatne. Pani baronowa często jeździ do Szal, do hrabstwa Ćwileckich. To jest przecie cztery mile i nietęga droga, Konie, do naszych dróg przyzwyczajone, przychodzą jak haki. Pani baronowa ostro jeździ. Ja sam nie mogę przedstawić, ale wolałbym, żeby jedna czwórka była wyłącznie przeznaczona do rozjazdów, bo wówczas już bym nie odpowiadał za konie. Waldemar słuchał prędkiej mowy rządcy, przekładając papiery na biurku. Podniósł głowę, spojrzał na Klecza ze zdziwieniem i rzekł spokojnie: – Przede wszystkim stangret odpowiada za konie po takiej wycieczce, nie pan. Klecz zmieszał się. – Tak, właściwie. Ależ ja mogę odpowiadać za to, że je daję. Michorowski przesunął ręką po czole i rzekł z akcentem: – Proszę pana, czy mej ciotce wszystko jedno, jakimi końmi jedzie? Klecz zmieszał się mocniej. – Nie, pani baronowa zawsze sama dysponuje i rozmaicie: czasem kare, czasem kasztany. – A więc musi pozostać tak, jak jest. Klecz zrozumiał, że niezręcznie poruszył tę sprawę i że powinien już odejść. Spojrzał na ordynata: widok jego zsuniętych brwi i wydętych ust dotknął rządcę niemile. Oczów ordynata nie widział, gdyż były spuszczone na papiery, ale domyślał się, że wyraz ich nie jest zachęcający. Klecz zawsze podziwiał grzeczność tego magnata względem podwładnych. Lecz wiedział, że zmarszczenie brwi, charakterystyczne wydęcie ust i wielkopańskie zaniedbanie w całej postaci nie jest u niego oznaką zbyt dobrego humoru. Rzekł z ukłonem: – Przepraszam, że się ośmieliłem. – O, proszę pana! – odrzekł Michorowski szczególnym tonem jakby przebaczenia i zarazem oburzenia za te przeprosiny. Wypowiedział te słowa wspaniałomyślnie i karcąco. Podniósł przy tym głowę i błyskawicznie spojrzał na Klecza. Ten pragnął już nie być w gabinecie. – Moje uszanowanie – rzekł kłaniając się powtórnie. – Do widzenia! – rzucił ordynat krótko, z odpowiednim kiwnięciem głowy. Podniósł przy tym brwi nerwowym ruchem. Klecz wyszedł. Ordynat odetchnął. – Wiecznie skargi na ciotkę – mruknął zły – i zawsze Klecz. No, ale już dziś zrozumiał. Nie lubię dawać takich nauk. Przeszedł się po gabinecie i pokręcił głową. – Ten ją lubi! – rzekł prawie głośno. Zjawił się kamerdyner Jacenty. – Starszy pan prosi jaśnie pana do siebie. – Dobrze. Każ siodłać konia. Pan Maciej czytał u siebie w gabinecie, zagłębiony w staroświeckim fotelu. Na widok wchodzącego wnuka położył księgę na stoliku. – Przepraszam, że cię wezwałem. Chcę z tobą pomówić. Może byłeś zajęty? Waldemar uśmiechnął się. – Choćby nawet. Czy nie uważasz dziadziu, że jesteś pierwszym? Staruszek podał mu rękę. – Dobry jesteś, bardzo dobry. Tym bardziej mi przykro, że ci muszę dać burę. Siadaj tu, nieznośny chłopcze. Wskazał mu fotel, stojący naprzeciw. Waldemar nie usiadł. Przez okno zaglądał do parku, gdzie śpiewały słowiki. Spytał z żartobliwym odcieniem w głosie: – Doprawdy? Cóż zawiniłem? – Mój drogi chłopcze, niepotrzebnie drażnisz Idalkę. – Ach, więc już ciotka dziadzia przekabaciła. Winszuję! – Ale cóż znowu, mój Waldy! Tylko widzisz, ja nie lubię nerwów, a ona je posiada w wysokim stopniu. Gdy je podrażnisz, mamy takie obiady jak dzisiejszy, co miłym nie jest. – No dobrze. Ale ostatecznie jakiego zdania jest dziadzio? – spytał Waldemar porywczo. – Ja stanowczo trzymam twoją stronę. Ten hrabia S. jest niepoczytalny. Idalka sądzi inaczej. Ona mówi, że powinniśmy zawsze trzymać się naszej sfery i dopomagać jedni drugim, zamiast szukać obcych bogów. Po części mówi prawdę, ale w tym wypadku... Waldemar wybuchnął ironicznym śmiechem. – Wspaniała teoria! Altruizm ciotki rozczula mię! Ale to jest pseudoaltruizm. Ciotce ten hrabicz zaimponował, jakby sama była parweniuszką. Hrabia S. praktykantem w Słodkowcach – to ciotkę łechcze. Ale ja jestem krańcowym egoistą i takiego poliszynela nie wezmę na praktykanta, po części swego pomocnika. Ja szukam nie sfery, lecz tęgości, energii, o czym ten pan pojęcia nie ma. Ze jeden z praktykantów w Głębowiczach jest hrabią, to nie dowodzi, bym szukał drugiego i brał bez względu, jaki on. Tamten w Głębowiczach pracuje jak każdy inny, a hrabia S. jest do niczego. Może ciotka myśli, że praktykant będzie tu odgrywał rolę panicza na wodach, będzie grywać w tenisa, w bilard i czytać głośno romanse francuskie. Pewnie, do takich zajęć hrabia S. byłby zdolnym, ale ja wymagam praktykanta innego i takiego mieć muszę. Zresztą już mam, jest umówiony, a umowy nie zerwę dla... idiosynkrazji ciotki. Mówił żywo, gestykulując i chodząc po gabinecie. Stanął przy oknie. – Czy dziadzio wie, jaką ja odbywałem praktykę u książąt Łozińskich po skończeniu Halli? – spytał gwałtownie. – Jeśli hrabia S. jest zdolny do podobnej, niech przyjeżdża zadowolić ambicję cioci. Pan Maciej machnął ręką. – Dajże spokój, znam dobrze tego gagatka. Uperfumowany laluś, ma dwadzieścia kilka lat i już sporą łysinę. Sama tualeta zajmuje mu pół dnia czasu. Byłby ci zawadą, nie pomocą. – Eee! ja bym nie robił ceremonii. Nie chcesz, paniczu, wstawać o piątej, to jazda do Monte Carlo na ruletkę. Ja chcę, aby moi praktykanci korzystali. W Słodkowcach i Głębowiczach mają do tego wielkie pole. Ale brać pierwszego dudka nie mam zamiaru. Ten S. nie skończył żadnej szkoły rolniczej. Cóż on chce, żebym mu wykładał agronomię od a do z, i to wtedy, jak mu przyjdzie ochota lub jak go znudzi tenis? Podobnym filantropem dla sfery nie jestem. Niech ciotka założy tu szkołę dla takich filistrów, sferzystów, gogów, tenisistów, a wówczas ja poślę karetę po hrabiego obitą poduszkami, żeby się nie rozbił jak pusty flakonik od perfum. Pan Maciej zaśmiał się. – Tego by tylko brakowało, żebyś to Idalce powiedział. – A powiem! Jeśli ciotka zacznie mi wmawiać miłość do naszej wyłysiałej sfery, to powiem. Na szczęście mieszkam w Głębowiczach, mogę tu rzadziej bywać, jeśli tak ciotkę irytuję. – No, mój drogi, nie myśl o tym. Ale wiesz co? Ten pan praktykant mógłby naprawdę mieszkać w Głębowiczach i byłby spokój. Jak myślisz? – Ależ w Głębowiczach mam trzech praktykantów, a tu żadnego. Wreszcie z Głębowicz do Słodkowic jest z górą dwie mile, więc tam jeździłby na obiady i noclegi? Głupstwo! to jest niemożliwe! – Więc może niech jada u Klecza? Waldemar usiadł i pochylony do pana Macieja rzekł poważnie, biorąc go za rękę: – Dziadziu, proszę być szczerym: czy dziadzio to mówi pod wpływem ciotki, czy z własnej niechęci, aby ten praktykant przebywał z nami? Jeśli dziadzio sam tego nie życzy, jeśliby mu to sprawiło przykrość, proszę mówić otwarcie. Cofnę umowę z tym panem i rzecz skończona. Tobie, dziadziu, nie chcę przyczyniać przykrości. Pan Maciej objął wnuka, ucałował go serdecznie i rzekł: – Jesteś, Waldy, bardzo kochanym chłopcem. Dziękuję ci za troskliwość . Będę szczerym: ten pan nie sprawi mi najmniejszej przykrości, owszem, lubię towarzystwo młodych. Zresztą wiem, że nie przyjmujesz człowieka bez wychowania, bo ci na to nie pozwoli twój własny smak, dobry, wytworny gust. Ja nic nie mam przeciw temu, nawet podzielam twe zdanie. My powinniśmy cywilizować, wszczepiać dobrą rasę w mniej rasowych, podnosić kulturę – a skoro jesteśmy do tego zdolni i powołani, nie możemy się usuwać, to nasz obowiązek jako przewodników w społeczeństwie. Hrabia S. nie skorzystałby u nas, a ten pan z pobytu w naszym gronie może wynieść dużo atomów, które z czasem mogą być dla niego pożytkiem, upiększeniem w życiu, za co pozostanie nam wdzięcznym. Waldemar wiedział, że dziadek mimo trzeźwości i rozsądku był zagorzałym fanatykiem własnej sfery i cześć dla niej posuwał aż do fetyszyzmu. Wyobrażał sobie, że arystokracja jest batutą w ręku Boga, że kieruje masą ludzi niżej umieszczonych, orkiestrą ludzkich wrażeń: że nadaje im odpowiednie hasło, każe tłumom patrzeć na siebie, zmusza do kierowania się śladem jej ruchów. Jednej wady pan Maciej nie mógł darować swej fikcyjnej batucie, to jest zamiłowania do cudzych farb, co ją czyniło podobną do maskaradowej pstrokacizny, zakrywającej właściwy grunt. Na wzmiankę pana Macieja, że obcując z nimi, ludzie innych sfer mogą korzystać wiele, Waldemar zawołał z humorem: – A tak, skorzysta, będzie nam wdzięczny. Po co ma nabywać atomami? Może przejąć gremialnie nerwy i kwasy ciotki, jej wytworne i dystyngowane minki. Nauczy się makaronizować, uważać zagranicę za wyrocznię, dowie się, że człowiek, który szanuje swą godność, powinien uważać literę „r" za barbarzyński zabytek w alfabecie; wreszcie przekonamy go, że można być skazanym na utratę czci i honoru nie tylko po spełnieniu podłości ale i za... dobieranie drugi raz z półmiska. Wspaniałe nabytki cywilizacji, in summo graduin summo gradu (łac.) – w najwyższym stopniu! Pan Maciej, zarażony żartobliwym głosem wnuka, śmiał się również. Wszystkie punkta wyszydzane przez Waldemara raziły go w córce. Zgadzał się z nią jedynie w bałwochwalczej czci dla arystokracji, lecz i tę pojmował inaczej. – Mój chłopcze – rzekł z uśmiechem – mówiłeś tylko o Idalce, a czymże ja cywilizować bym potrafił? – Och! Dziadzio wywołuje komplimenty. Gdybyśmy byli wszyscy do dziadzia podobni i do babki Podhoreckiej, sądziłbym o nas inaczej. Wówczas może stałbym się kapłanem składającym ofiary na ołtarzu naszej sfery. Śpiewałbym na naszą cześć hejnały i byłbym pionierem naszych czcigodnych haseł, ultra humanitarnych zasad, wyborowej etyki. Lecz ponieważ u innych nie widzę nic podobnego, więc nie śpiewam wraz z ciotką hymnów pochwalnych. Wysokie czoło starego magnata zmarszczyło się, spuścił głowę i westchnął ciężko. Słowa wnuka wywołały w jego duszy niepokojący szept. Coś w sumieniu cichutko się odezwało, jakaś mała komórka wspomnień, pokryta pleśnią, drgnęła sprawiając ból. Tę smutną chwilę życia można by wytłumaczyć młodością, ale pan Maciej nie należał do ludzi, co dla załagodzenia własnych błędów wynajdują powody i stawiając je przed sobą jak barykady, żyją spokojnie. Siedział zamyślony, milczący, aż zwrócił uwagę Waldemara. Ordynat przystanął obok dziadka i zaglądając mu w twarz zapytał z uśmiechem: – O czym dziadzio tak marzy? wolno wiedzieć? Słowiki wprawdzie do tego usposabiają, bo na przykład ja nie jestem romantykiem, a słucham tych ćwierkań z przyjemnością. Gdyby nie perspektywa kolacji w towarzystwie cioci, zostałbym na noc, ale ta myśl odbiera mi humor i apetyt. – Bo też zostań! Co tam Idalka! Pogodzicie się z sobą. – Nie, wolę jechać. Wszyscy mię dziś zmęczyli, nawet i ta makolągwa, ta królewna przebrana za pasterkę. – Co za makolągwa? Jaka pasterka? – Ano ta – panna Stenia... Pan Maciej drgnął. – Stenia? Co ty mówisz, Waldemarze? Ordynat spojrzał zdziwiony. – Mówię o pannie Stefanii Rudeckiej. Dziadzio ją przecież tak nazywa. – Ach, ta!... Istotnie tak ją nazywam, bo to ładnie. Ale czymże ona ci dokuczyła? Ty raczej męczysz ją zawsze i dziś także. Waldemar zaśmiał się głośno. – Och! nie zmęczę jej, to ostrodzioba! – Jednak źle robisz, Waldy, że ją drażnisz. Miłe to i bardzo dobre dziecko. Jest z dobrej rodziny i wiesz przecie, w jakich warunkach została nauczycielką. Pracuje pilnie, choć to nie jej fach właściwy. Trzeba to cenić. Po co jej robić przykrości? – A cóż, kochany dziadziu, jeszcze jedna cecha naszej sfery: robić sobie zabawkę z takich istot zabłąkanych wśród nas, mieć je za przedmiot żartów, ostrzyć na nich dowcip. Pan Maciej popatrzał na wnuka z obawą. – Wątpię, żebyś tak mówił na serio. – Owszem, zupełnie serio mówię. To także jeden klejnot z drogocennego skarbca naszych przymiotów. – Waldy, co tobie dziś jest? – Jestem wyjątkowo prawdomówny. – Jesteś tylko rozgoryczony i skutkiem tego niesprawiedliwy nawet dla siebie. Niezdolnym byłbyś do zabawy, o jakiej wspominasz. – Być może. Zresztą wszystko mi jedno. – Więc czemu tak postępujesz? Waldemar podniósł rękę do góry. – Dla tradycji, kochany dziadziu! – Ech! zawsze kpisz. – Więc powiem prawdę. Ja jej nie cierpię! – Kogo? Panny Steni? – Tak, jej we własnej osobie. – Za co? Takie to piękne, dobre, inteligentne! Waldemar wzruszył ramionami. – Prawdopodobnie za to samo, za co i ona mnie. Czy ja wiem, za co? Mniejsza o to. Muszę jechać, konia dawno oprowadzają. W nocy zajadę do Głębowicz. Za tydzień przyjeżdżam z praktykantem, ku wielkiemu zadowoleniu cioci. – Jak to! wcześniej nie będziesz? – Zapewne. Mam dużo zajęcia. Pan Maciej uścisnął serdecznie wnuka. – Jakże ty sam pojedziesz? Czemu nigdy nie weźmiesz masztalerza? – Nie lubię mieć za sobą gapia. – Weź stajennego. – Ależ, dziadziu! czyż jestem dzieciak, żebym się miał bać nocy? Uścisnął dziadka, wyprostował swą męską postać i zaśmiał się głośno. – Idę pożegnać ciocię. Ale czy mię nie zrzuci ze schodów? – Dajże spokój. Idalka śpi. Pożegnam ją od ciebie. – Tym lepiej. Do widzenia! Waldemar wyszedł z gabinetu. Pan Maciej widział przez okno, jak wskoczył na konia i ruszył kłusem. Za nim w podskokach biegł duży, pyszny dog Pandur, ulubieniec ordynata. W bramie Waldemar spotkał Stefcię i Lucię, wracające ze spaceru. Lucia zaczęła coś mówić, a Stefcia na jego ukłon odpowiedziała skinieniem głowy i szła wolno w głąb dziedzińca, nie uważając na niego. Lucia wkrótce podążyła za nią. Waldemar stał w bramie, patrząc uporczywie na Stefcię, dopóki nie znikła mu z oczu. Wówczas uderzył konia szpicrózgą, świsnął na psa i pomknął jak wicher. Pan Maciej uśmiechnął się. – Mówi, że jej nie cierpi, a jednak interesuje go – szepnął do siebie.